Talk:Weapons
Just as a reminder, do not mistake "Magazines" with "Clips". They are not the same thing. Look here. Molotovs Just added a mention of the official website as the background clearly features a molotov being thrown. Lest people think that whilst the trailer molotov is to be ignored, the site is otherwise. Not really sure where to add it, but us folks at the Bethesda forums have identified the real world counterpart to several of the weapons with unknown names. The bolt action rifle is a Mauser SR-93; the unnamed AR is a VLTOR Mod for the M4; The unnamed semi-auto pistol is a Bul Cherokee; unnamed machine pistol is a VBR-Belgium; unnamed MG is an M249; and the unnamed Revolver appears to be a Dan Wesson PPC. Also, the Rhett AR seems to be an SG551 SWAT. : Thanks, Shadowcat. We'll keep those in mind once we get the names of the other guns; the Rhett's similarity with the SG551 I will handle myself. AssassinLegend 06:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) For future reference We don't need to add *every* attachment in the game on the weapons page. A few sub-headers denoting the different types of attachments (scopes, magazines, barrel extensions, etc) would be just fine. There's been a habit on this wiki of people thinking every single page needs to be as exhaustive as any main article it is somewhat related to. 02:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Done MoronicCinamun 19:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, MC. I wouldn't mind have a few examples under the sub-headings, but it looks a lot tidier now so we'll see how it plays out. Thank you. 22:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture for some purpose? @Viotech: The gun with the COGA Scope is the Barrett Light Rifle. The revolver is unnamed for now. AssassinLegend 00:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) M4-Based weapon finally has a name Someone spotted it in a new video, and pointed it out for my threads on the forums, its named "Euston AR" ~Shadowcat : So it's definitely going to be an AR, not an SMG? Huh. Now we just need to decipher the name "Euston", because that's quite a peculiar one. AssassinLegend 20:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I got this one. The M4A1 is produced by Colt, as well as the M16. The M16 is based off of the AR-15 (ArmaLite Model 15), and the rights to the AR-15 were purchased by Colt so they could begin creating the rifles and carbines based off of the AR-15 design. Here's where the name comes from, which is a bit of a throwback to the originator: The ArmaLite designer of the original AR-15 is named Eu'gene '''Ston'er. Obskura 00:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That is what i was thinking also. 00:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Nice work, guys. It's just amazing how cleverly SD names their guns, and that was a pretty sweet reference. AssassinLegend 01:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Box art gun Has anyone seen the gun on the box of the game? I havent seen it anywhere in preview or videos. It looks like some kind of machine pistol with a clip in front of the trigger. Do you think this will be in the game, because it looks awesome. Added a picture for you ~Ketsu~(>-_-)>~ Appears to be the resistance version of the gun based on the Bul Cherokee, with a laser sight in front and missing the top of the slide. You can see the security version here. Most obvious clue is the curved front on the front of the trigger guard, only one pistol in the game that has that. ~Shadowcat Missing the top of the clip? do you think that will be some sort of attachment option? Also the front of the gun is different. Think that is some sort of customization option? ~Ketsu~(>-_-)>~ Being box art, it is quite possible that the weapon in question will not be in the game at all. Though, it looks like a heavily modified real world glock to me. The bottom front attachment looks like a tactical light and maybe some kind of silencer or flash suppressor in front of the barrel. 11:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It looks to me that an artist just got creative with the Bul Cherokee thats in the game. The way the gun is shown on the box, it doesnt even have a barrel that goes all the way back to the magazine, nor most of the nessicary internals. It is very clearly the Bul Cherokee based weapon though, it has the same raised rectangular area with the same controls on it; the same stipleing on the grip; the same trigger guard, and the same muzzle, although it has been pushed forward. The fact that the slide is going forward while shooting, and is missing pieces, makes me think the artist doesnt know much about firearms. Possibly the same person who drew the Rokstedi shooting without a magazine ~Shadowcat Maybe it had one left in the chamber lol. Its funny because I actually use that wallpaper with the Rokstedi as my background and I never noticed. I hope they surprize us with lots more content when they release the full game. ~Ketsu~(>-_-)>~ Was my first thought as well, but then i realized there are 4 casings in the air. ~Shadowcat Three Unknown Pistols Since someone has put the three unknown pistols on the list, heres what they are based off of. Machine pistol is a VBR-Belgium, Semi-Auto is a Bul Cherokee; and the Revolver is a slab-sided police practical combat revolver, closest ive seen is the Dan Wesson PPC ~Shadowcat : Excellent eye for the Cherokee, I've frequented Modern Firearms before for the make of that particular pistol and always assumed it was a large amalgamation of pistols using the Beretta 92FS as a base. : For those wanting more shots of this pistol, you can see it used in the latest Get SMART Series trailer (General Gameplay) at roughly 2:50. It appears to house a minimum of 18 rounds by default, though this could be modified with attachments. : Nexolate 10:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : : The "VBR-Belgium" is the Belgo Machine Pistol and the "Dan Wesson PPC" is the Ritchie Revolver. : ~Oh Beans!~ 11:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Two More Names On my thread at the splash damage forums, someone directed me to this which has two weapon names that we havent found yet. The VBR-Belgium is named "Belgo Machine Pistol" and the revolver is named "Ritchie Revolver". Theres no other source for these two names, but it beats calling them "unknown". The post also claims that the two pre-order guns are just reskins, and while I happen to believe it, I dont think this is a strong enough source to confirm anything. ~Shadowcat : Nice find. Now we just need to know the Bul Cherokee's name. AssassinLegend 21:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Page Clean Up? Although the page currently houses a lot of important information, a lot of it is quotes from interviews and information garnered from videos. I feel we should make this page more accessible to people whom may want to browse the individual weapons of Brink without having to traverse several pages. I would like to suggest that this page either be replaced with a Category page (E.g. Combine Overwiki) or an overview page allowing users to both find weapons and compare basic statistics (E.g. Team Fortress 2 Wiki). Nexolate 13:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : This is one of the pages that needs a lot of renovation, I agree. This weekend I will see if I can clean this mess up. I'll organize all of the information that's non-weapon related, and if you're willing to sift through all of the weapon pics and make small thumbnails, Nexolate, we can organize all of the weapons into a massive table for easier access. I would do it now, but I have an exam I need to study for and I will be unable to lend a hand until the weekend. AssassinLegend 23:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll have to see what I can do. There are some weapons, like the FRKN-3K, that we simply don't have a lot of pictures for at the moment. Not to mention what kind of thumbs we'll be going for. I suppose we could have thumbs from the weapon selection menu, like these. Nexolate 04:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Use the E3 2010 vid; they provide the most clarity. AssassinLegend 05:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :: In light of my recent experiments with Templates and Tables, here's a mock-up for a Weapons Navbox. :: http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/686/weaponsdesign.jpg :: I'd just like to say that linking all that text was a pain because I had to add " Assault Rifle" and " SMG" to everything. ;P :: Nexolate 07:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Looks great, Nexolate, the only thing you may want to think about is that the Hjammerdiem is likely to turn out to be a heavy weapon, and the Lobster a medium. I tried arguing for both of these changes in the past, but only recieved complaints that I didn't have conclusive proof. Nevermind the fact that it makes more sense, and theres not a scrap of evidence to the contrary. But anyway, now I'm done ranting, it's just a change that youre going to need to fit in when the game comes out, looks prefect otherwise. ~Shadowcat :::: I've seen the arguments for the Lobster, it'll be a simple enough fix if it comes to that. As for the Hjammerdeim, what's your basis for this? All the facts we've had so far don't list it as a particularly heavy or powerful weapon. Not to mention there've been screenshots showing it wielded by Medium body types. :::: Nexolate 12:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The gun its based on is a high-capacity (8 to 16 shells) magazine-fed semi-auto shotgun, so if they made it accurate in comparison to a 6-shot pump-action (better in almost every way) it could easily be a heavy weapon. Stylized screenshots arent really much proof as far as im concerned. They could have easily just thrown it in because its one of the more unique looking guns, since at the time most of the screenshots came out, they were working on demo builds with no gun restrictions. But all of this is speculative. The actual evidence i have is this: In the E3 footage showing the weapon select screen, all weapons except the handguns are shown. So we can assume that the primary screen shows Heavy, Medium, and Light weapons. On the secondary select screen, all of the heavy weapons we know of go away. So we can assume that this screen shows Medium, Light, and Handguns. The Hjammerdiem is not on the secondary select screen. The Lobster is. ~Shadowcat :::::: Good evidence. For now I'll adjust the tables to include the relevant information and adjust if the alternate is proven true in a week's time. :::::: Nexolate 12:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Here's the kind of layout I'm suggesting for this page. I propose we keep some of the information (though most of it has been stated on other pages) and then have sections like these for each weapon category. Each category page (Handguns, Light Weapons, etc.) could have tables of stats for easy comparison, like on the Team Fortress Wiki's Weapons page. I have the design ready to go, just wondering if anyone has any suggestions before I potentially wipe 2/3 pages worth of text. :: Nexolate 09:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Should work. Only reason i can think of needing information on this page is so people can compare the weapons in order to choose one. Dividing it up by weight class should also be fine, cuz theres not much reason to compare something like a light and a medium gun. If people want more detail they can go to the specific weapon pages. And if you do it this way, i think we can get rid of the weight class weapon pages, like "Handguns".~Shadowcat New Weapon Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tMsMXcgypg Few minor corrections this movie gives us. Kolt -> Kalt; Barrett -> Barnett Gives us a name we have been missing, the Bul Cherokee is named "Tokmak" Confirms that the Hjammerdiem and EZ-Nade are heavy weapons (they aren't there). Shows release-date weapon stats, including ammo counts (if you can read them....Lobster looks to be 1 / 3) Gives details on a lot of the attachments, including the fact that the underbarrel nade launcher uses your normal frag nades as ammo; can't read it very well, but I assume that means they are on the same cooldown. ~Shadowcat : Wow, wow, wow. Excellent find. I'll get cracking updating the page names and links. : EDIT: If anyone who reads this goes to update a weapon page, could they remember to add the new Weapons Template in at the bottom of the page? It's under Templates as Navbox/Weapons. : Nexolate 05:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Video removed thanks to copyright issues, I didn't get tos see it (foreveralone.jpg) : MoronicCinamun 19:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry to hear that. It was a video of a guy slowly highlighting all of the Medium weapons, Light weapons, and Handguns, then doing the same for the attachments on one AR. Unless you wanted to pause and look at all of the stats, I wrote down most of the new info, so nothing much to worry about. ~Shadowcat Unknown HMG Is it called the Chinzor? That's what this chart says, but I don't know where it came from/how relaiable it is. Just wanted to point out that may be the gun we're looking for. MoronicCinamun 16:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know, tbh I haven't been paying attention to that table. Well, it's got all the other names right, I can always update the Navbox and page now and change it later if it turns out to be false. : Nexolate 17:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hockler and Caesar Now that we have these weapon tables, can we finally say that its confirmed that the Hockler and Caesar are just reskinned clones of the Belgo and Ritchie? And by extension, the silencer attachment likely is as well. The Greeneye has a unique crosshair/appearance, but its no different than the three red dot sights which are functionally identical to eachother. ~Shadowcat : Seems kind of a shame to admit it but yes, if these tables are accurate then they're probably clones. What a waste to model and animate a weapon only for it to be statistically identical to another. They could have just as easily made them early unlocks for pre-orders and had them as different weapons. : Nexolate 10:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : Confirmed. Well, that sucks. What do you guys think we should do about it? I suppose it doesn't really make sense to have them as different pages since they're the same gun, but they do have different names and models. Unless there's a way to manually redirect the search Hockler to the Belgo page that I don't know of. : Nexolate 16:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : A page for the pre-order packs and a footnote on the Belgo and Ritchie pages should be enough. ~Shadowcat I actually don't mind, if they were actually unique weapons, there's a high chance that the devs would implement them into the game later on in a patch (to avoid trolling about how unbalanced the game is). So all we get from pre-order is the ability to use them for an extra few days. But since they are just reskins, I am pretty sure that we are the only ones who gets them.-- 20:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Chart Mistakes I'm pretty sure the stat chart (though incomplete) is chock full of mistakes, caused by the writer(s) of the guide (if the chart is indeed from the guide). For one, many weapons have a "delay between bursts" stat when they don't burst fire at all, wich is probably a mistake. Furthermore, I am 100% certain the EZ-Nade does not burst fire. For more information about the author and why I don't trust this guide, please refer to my rant on Talk:Hjammerdeim. Thank you for your time. MoronicCinamun 23:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The way he worded it made me think that the "delay between bursts" would be the shortest time it takes to start shooting again if you let go of the trigger. But that doesnt really make sense, so youre probably right. I have also noticed a general mix-up with some of the lines of the charts here vs some other places i have seen them. Such as here: http://forums.bethsoft.com/index.php?/topic/1186755-the-easy-to-read-weapon-stat-list ~Shadowcat Pretty cool. Definetly some issues with the smg's on our chart (e.i. the Galactic should the 45 round mag, not the CARB-9), so I see what you mean with the line issue. When I looked at our chart earliear, I thought it odd that the Galactic's was 100% inferior to the others (which they said would not happen in BRINK), so I assumed the chart was f-ed. At least now I know.MoronicCinamun 23:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Now that I've played the game, I can say that the stat chart is ''full''''' of bs. I understand it may just be what the official game guide claims, but it is still wrong regardless, most notibly on the mag sizes for smg's. I would fix it if I knew how... MoronicCinamun 17:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Just edit the page and change the values? If you're that adament, I can always take a look at the individual weapons' pages (which do have accurate mag counts) and replace them. : Nexolate 18:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Weapon stats? Whats with the stats for the weapons o the pages? they are all in %s, and are messed up, the euston does like 35 damage, not 70%. 06:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Those are pixel statistics. They're a measure of how much of the respective bar they fill. For example the Hjammerdeim has an almost completely full damage bar, hence it has a damage rating of 91%. : If someone wants to add the actual values from the Weapons page, go ahead. Just remember that we don't have statistic for all the values, eg. Accuracy. : Nexolate 09:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Other weapons missing unlock Tokmak, Sea Eagle, CARB-9, Galactic, Kross, Tampa, Chinzor, Gotlung, Maximus, Gerund, Rhett, Rokstedi are missing unlock. Can you add the missing unlock? -- 06:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Accurate weapons data is being mined http://denkirson.xanga.com/738334226/brink/ has some great data that we should post here on the main Weapons page. 07:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :In addition to ADS should we add the other spread multipliers (Crouch, Stand, Walk, Sprint)? :Also do we want the unequip as well as the equip times listed? :Mustang 12:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :: There's only so much space available for table columns. Crouch and Stand are both covered on each weapon's page and equip times are usually pretty similar regardless. :: Nexolate 12:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC)